


Just a Little Fun

by Mischief_Managed33



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Worries, alchohol, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33
Summary: Marvin is having fun messing with people after a nice night.
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675627
Kudos: 7





	Just a Little Fun

Marvin sat in the living room, watching the others all have fun and drink. He didn't drink, he was too afraid of something going wrong with his magic. So, he sat there with a water, watching the others play stupid games with a fond smile on his face.

They were celebrating the new year, a time of beginnings and hopes. All Marvin hoped for was a new video.

The night became morning and the morning grew later, and everyone was passed out from sleep and alcohol. Everyone except Marvin.

Marvin covered them all in spare blankets and went to his bed and slept until afternoon.

As he got up, the others were still sleeping in their respective places on the floor. Slowly, they got up and Marvin gave them medicine to help with the headaches. He received grateful nods and a couple of hugs.

Eventually, all that was left was the doctor, still peacefully sleeping with his face mushed against the hardwood floor. Marvin smiled mischievously, time to have a little fun.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA"

The doctor popped up, muttering curses in German and glaring at Marvin while rubbing his head. 

Marvin just grinned brightly, and handed him a glass of water, which Schneep begrudgingly took, and bounded away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic I wrote that I thought others might enjoy. Thank you!


End file.
